Heartbroken Love
by doggywoggy
Summary: Ginny Weasley is dating Dean Thomas, but can Harry keep his feelings for her under wraps? and will Draco save the day?....[before HBP....]
1. Chapter 1 The Holidays

Heartbroken love

A/N: I do not own any of these characters, all names and anything Harry Potter related is © to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros.

------------------------

CHAPTER 1- The Holidays 

Ginny sat on her bed looking up at the ceiling. It was the summer holidays, and her brothers were outside playing Quidditch on the top field. She declined to play, as she was too tired. Harry and Hermione were coming the next day, and her Parents had allowed her to invite Dean, seen as Ron had let if slip one day at the dinner table that she had been seeing him. Ginny swore to curse his profound freckled nose off his face if he said another word about the two of them, Ron had run away quite quickly, rubbing his nose protectively.

She looked at Pigwidgeon who was fluttering madly inside the cage. Fred and George had "bought" Ron an owl at the beginning of the holidays, but it was practically wild and every time Ron had tried to use it to send letters, he always ended up having to tie it to the table and attach the letter quickly. She stood up and opened the latch on the little owl's cage. Pig hopped out onto the desk and twittered to its self. Ginny giggled and went over to her window and stared out into the sunset. She couldn't wait till the morning when her other friends, _and_ boyfriend would arrive.

"Ginny! Tea time!" Mrs Weasley called up the stairs. Ginny sighed and opened the door.

"Coming mum! Just letting Pig out for a bit," she yelled back down.

"Make sure the door and windows are shut dear, you know how over excited he gets!" Molly warned. Ginny smiled at the little bird that was hopping on one leg, then the other.

Just as she opened the door, she saw a familiar figure climbing the stairs.

"DEAN!" she yelled. Dean lost his footing and fell onto the top step. Ginny rushed over to him and gently picked him up. He abandoned his trunk on the landing and kissed Ginny passionately on the lips. She kissed back. She had missed seeing him after school had finished for the summer.

"How are you?" Dean asked, cupping Ginny's chin and kissing her again.

"Well, if you'd stop kissing me, maybe I could tell you mister!" Ginny giggled, "but let's get you settled into your room."

Ginny led Dean into a room next to hers. It wasn't that big but was cosy. She left him to unpack and re-arrange things how he wanted them.

She skipped downstairs and into the Kitchen. Harry and Hermione were talking with the Weasley twins. Hermione turned around and ran at Ginny. She embraced her in a big hug. Ginny pretended she couldn't breathe.

"URGH… Hermione... you're squishing me!" she yelled. Hermione let go.

"Oops, sorry," she giggled. Harry smiled at Ginny and hugged her. They had become very close friends since the occurrence in the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny told herself she would repay Harry one day for saving her life.

"How're you Gin?" he said softly, as he embraced her in his arms. Ginny felt a whoosh go through her body, but she couldn't fancy Harry, he was her friend! Ginny pulled away quickly.

"Fine, you?" she said as calmly as she could, blushing slightly.

"Oh the usual, staying at the Dursley's isn't my idea of a great way to spend a holiday." He said. He looked At Ginny's freckled face; His feelings for her were getting stronger by the minute. He told himself he couldn't think like that, but he knew someday, he would have to give into his heart….


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

**Chapter 2- The Meeting**

Ginny ran upstairs to get Dean for dinner. She walked in and caught him hastily stuffing something in his back pocket.

"What's that you're hiding from me?" she asked, puzzled that Dean didn't want to share something with her.

"Oh… err… just an embarrassing letter from my mum, wishing me luck when I get back to school" he replied quickly. Ginny didn't quite believe him but walked hand in hand down to dinner just the same.

At the dinner table, Ron, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie were frantically in a deep conversation with Harry about the new Neptune 6000 broom, the newest European standard racing broom. Hermione moved over to sit near Ginny.

"Honestly, all those boys ever talk about is Quidditch!" Hermione grumbled as she set her plate down next to Ginny and Dean. Dean laughed.

"Well, they're not like us girls Hermione, they don't have anything interesting to talk about. Do you know if Luna has been in touch with Harry?" Ginny asked, twirling her spaghetti on her fork then dropping it back onto her plate.

"Luna? No… why?" Hermione asked, her eyes glinting with wanting to know more.

"Well, you know the whole thing at the end of last year, when her and Harry were the only ones who could fight against you know who? Well, she has apparently started to obsess over him… she told me she was going to write to him and ask him out!" Ginny giggled at the thought of Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter getting married.

Hermione's face dropped. She began to laugh hysterically, tears pouring down her face. Ginny stopped laughing and stared at Hermione. The whole table turned to where Hermione was sat, giggling her head off. Ginny shook her head and turned away. Just as she did, she caught Harry looking at her. As soon as he saw her looking, he turned away.

'Why are boys so…URGH!' Ginny said to herself. She looked over at Dean who was busy eating his spaghetti. She giggled as the strand of spaghetti he was sucking up, flew up and hit him in the eye.

"Ouch!" he yelled, jumping up from the table, knocking his drink over Ginny. Ginny jumped up quickly, but it was too late. Cherry-ade flew all over Ginny's new jeans and her tank top. If Dean weren't her boyfriend, she would have screamed at him.

"I'm so sorry Ginny," Dean said apologetically, his eye red from the Spaghetti attack. Ginny smiled.  
"Dean, it's ok! I'm sure mum can find a spell to shift the stain!" she smiled. She began to attempt to wipe the cherry-ade off her Jeans. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Mrs Weasley blushed slightly and Mr Weasley pulled his paper up higher, to hide his face, which was in a big smile. Harry felt a surge of hatred towards Dean. He felt his face growing hotter and redder, so he began a conversation with Hermione about her OWL potions result. Ginny noticed Harry glaring at Dean.

'What's got his back up' she thought to herself.

Ginny was sat on her bed, her private diary laying open in the bed, her quill behind her ear. She kept a diary, like most teenage girls. She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out these new feelings she was experiencing. She was in love with Dean, yet she didn't feel as if she was the number one priority to him. Then, she felt strongly attracted to the boy who had saved her life from the Chamber of Secrets. Was it just that he had been brave enough to save his best friends sister? Or was it that he was really good looking? She lifted her quill from behind her ear and began to write:

Dear Diary,

I don't know where I stand with Dean any more. I mean, yes, I love him to bits, but he just seems, oh I don't know, a bit dense and distant with me. I noticed Harry glare at him when we kissed at dinner. I have strong feelings for him too, but I don't want to be unfaithful to Dean. Oh I wish love was an easy game to play… and I know it isn't. Love is never and easy game.  
Speak again later, if anything else 'exciting' happens'

Ginny

XxX

She sighed and closed the diary and locked it with and invisible lock. She heard a knock at the door. She hid the diary under her pillow and shouted in the direction of the door, "Yes? Come in!" She sat on her bed with her transfiguration book open, making it look as though she had been studying. Dean opened the door slowly and entered the room.

"Oh, Dean it's you! I thought it was Ron or Harry coming to ask me to help de-gnome the garden again." She giggled. Dean smiled.

"Well, unfortunately for you, it's me. I guess you'll just have to leave that exciting thought of de-gnoming the garden till later," He said, a little too fiercely for Ginny's liking.

"Was there anything you wanted Dean?" Ginny asked cautiously. Dean's eyes flashed menacingly.

"Well, I thought you were my girlfriend. Is it now a crime to spend time with you?" Dean snarled dangerously.

"No. I was just-"

"You were just what?" Dean cut in "Just thinking about how good looking Harry was? Huh? Answer me!" He began shaking Ginny violently. "I saw how Harry looked at us while we were at dinner. I've noticed you looking dreamily at him whenever you have the chance. Well, I'm sorry I don't have a whacking big scar on my head and have managed to weasel my way out of death so many times. You will pay for this Ginny Weasley. And the payback starts now!" Dean pushed a shaking Ginny onto the bed.


End file.
